MY SOULMATE
by RuKira-Chun
Summary: the GazettE Fanfic Error lainnya. Reita/Ruki (remake) Oneshot. RnR?


[Author] : orang stress

[Rated] : T

[Genre] : **gaje**

[chapter] : oneshot

[warning] : ingat-ingat saja yang tulisan bold di atas sana!

[Note] : Iseng khukhukhukhu...

(/n.n)/\(n.n\)

* * *

[][][][]

Ruki merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur mengistirahatkan penatnya yang mulai sebek(?) karena ulangan Matematika tadi. Otaknya benar-benar berat, tapi Ruki dapat bernafas lega karena ini adalah hari terakhir ulangan akhir semester tahun ini.

"gakuto brengsek!" gumam Ruki pada dirinya sendiri. Pada UAS tahun ini keberuntungan kurang berpihak padanya, karena ia mendapatkan bangku di depan mana pengawasnya berdiri di depannya dari awal dimulainya ulangan sampai bel berbunyi tanda berakhirnya ulangan hingga ia tak bisa celingak-celinguk. Karena itu Ruki mengutuk sensei hermaphrodit(?) itu dalam hati.

"Fuh.."

Ruki membangkitkan tubuhnya dari tidur. Ia mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa menghilangkan capek penatnya di seisi kamarnya. Yang menarik perhatiannya adalah komputer yang sudah bulukan(=.=wkwk) berdebu karena gak pernah dipake. Ingat terakhir kali Ruki memakainya adalah saat ia mendapat tugas membuat makalah dari gurunya setahun yang lalu.

Ruki beranjak menghampiri komputernya lalu duduk di atas kursi. Tangannya mulai menekan tombol-tombol CPU dan menyalakannya. Ruki membuka aplikasi games, namun tak ada permainan yang menarik minatnya.

"ah, sial."

lalu ia mulai membuka internet, bermaksud memainkan game online.

Brak.

"Ruchan!"

Ruki menoleh dengan malas, "heh kunyuk! Buka pintunya pelan-pelan aja dong! kalau kaya gitu lagi gue gorok lu."

"buka internet ya? Woaa~ tumben, numpang buka fb dong..," Byou antusias menghampiri Ruki tak menggubris peringatan kakak satu-satunya itu.

"kagak, pergi lu ah ganggu aja," Ruki nyentrungin jidat Byou menyuruhnya keluar kamar.

"ikh~ pelit.. Ayah bilangkan pasang internet buat kita berdua..."

"buat gue doang ah, makanya dipasang di kamar gue."

"ugh.. Ruchan pelit, kopet, buntut kasiran!"

buk.

Ruki melemparkan bantal dan kena di muka Byou, "pergi gak?"

Byou mengembungkan kedua pipinya, lalu melemparkan bantalnya kembali pada Ruki, "dasar kopet, pantes hidupnya seret, pantes juga kak Reila gak suka huh." gerutu Byou sambil melengos pergi.

"..."

"wuaaaaaa!" tiba-tiba Ruki memanggul Byou lalu dilemparkannya ke luar kamar. Ruki segera mengunci pintu kamarnya sementara Byou teriak ngomel-ngomel di luar sana.

"dasar kikir,, pendek, boncel, kuntet, bantet, buntet dst~"

"haa." Ruki menghela nafas lalu kembali duduk di kursi menghadap komputernya yang nganggur.

20 menit beberapa detik kemudian...

"kurang tinggi.. Kurcaci.. Liliput.. Keriput.. Burik.. bisulan.. jelek.. bauuu..!"

"...!"

" %#¥&%# &%¥$#%¥%# %¥#&%¥# %&%# %#&¥#% ¥# #%¥#%#¥& %&¥#¥&%..."

"Byou.. Jangan mengeluarkan kata-kata gak jelas gitu sayang," teriak seorang perempuan bersuara ibu-ibu dari ruang tamu sana.

"iyaaaa..."

"apaan kamu, at persen pagar yen dan persen pagar at dan persen? Bahasa apa itu?"

"huh.. Habiiis."

Lalu Ruki mendengar suara langkah kaki berlari menjauh dari luar kamarnya, tampaknya Byou sudah menyerah. Ruki menghela nafas lega, akhirnya ia bisa tenang.

Tangan Ruki menggerak-gerakkan mouse tanpa tau apa yang hendak ia buka. Tiba-tiba ia teringat kata-kata Byou tadi

"fb?"

dengan agak ragu Ruki mengetikkan alamat facebook, Ruki ingat ia pernah registrasi sekitar setahun yang lalu walau gak pernah dibuka karena ia gak tau cara menggunakan dan apa kegunaannya(-.-"), ia masih kalah dengan Byou adiknya yang penggila Facebook.

Setelah 1 jam mengingat-ingat passwordnya, akhirnya Ruki dapat juga dan ia berhasil masuk dengan lancar.

_-9 friend requests-_

"hm?" Ruki mengernyitkan dahinya. 1 tahun gak dibuka cuma ada 9 permintaan teman.

-Paha Sekushi-

"nick gak mutu."

_ignore_

-the dower piercing-

_confirmation_

-sweety dimple-

_confirmation_

-ssi Nnosebband kakkoi imyuut kinyut bleputh dutdut-

"alay," gumam Ruki

_ignore_

-gigi khinchlong ittuw aquw-

"wkwkwk... gue tau nih orang."

_confirmation_

-Byou ScReW-

"halaah ni anak, nicknya pake jungkat-jungkit segala.." gumam Ruki mengatai adiknya sendiri.

_confirmation_

Ruki terus menurunkan scroll barnya. Sampai ia menemukan nick dan foto yang amat sangat ia kenal.

-Reila cicitcuwit-

DDEGG!

tiba-tiba telapak tangan Ruki berkeringat. Reila adalah cewek yang sangat ia kagumi sejak Gadis itu memberinya tomat pada hari berkebun(?) waktu masih di taman kanak-kanak.

Dengan tangan gemetar Ruki mengkonfirmasi permintaan teman dari cewek bernama Reila itu. Dan ia pun menghela nafas lega... "fiuh~"

Ruki melihat-lihat profile Reila dengan antusias. Sesekali ia tersenyum.. Melihat foto-foto narsis cewek itu. (bbeuh!)

Beberapa menit berlalu. Akhirnya Ruki merasa bosan juga. Lalu Ruki bermaksud untuk menutup jejaring itu dan pergi tidur. Namun niatnya terhenti ketika ia melihat ada sebuah undangan aplikasi. Karena penasaran Ruki pun membukanya.

**-MAU TAU WAJAHMU 10 TAHUN KE DEPAN?-**

"hah?" Ruki memiringkan wajahnya. Akhirnya karena rasa penasaran menggerogoti(wkwk) Ruki, ia pun mengizinkan aplikasi itu dan melakukan semua yang disuruhnya, mulai dari mengisi tanggal lahir, bulan, tahun, hari, warna favourit. Tiba-tiba Ruki bengong saat ada pertanyaan :

_-pacaran paling lama?_-

Ruki bingung harus menjawab apa, karena ternyata di sana tak ada pilihan 'belum pernah', dasar terlalu polos, seharusnya ia tak usah bingung-bingung.. Dan terlalu jujur wkwk, jawab ngasal aja(-.-)

"bah! Apa hubungannya pacaran sama wajahku 10th ke depan?" gerutu Ruki. Akhirnya ia jawab ngasal juga.

Sekarang Ruki tinggal nunggu hasilnya. Dengan penuh rasa penasaran Ruki bersabar menunggu hasilnya keluar.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

15 menit kemudian.

Ruki masih antusias menghadap komputernya.

30 menit kemudian.

Mulai ada tonjolan-tonjolan urat-urat di sekitar pelipis Ruki.

40 menit 10,2 detik kemudian.

Ruki mengangkat komputernya untuk di lempar keluar jendela. Namun setelah dipikir-pikir sayang juga, akhirnya Ruki mengurungkan niatnya.

_ting_

"hah?"

Ruki cepat cepat memasang kedua matanya di depan komputer. Karena sepertinya hasil sudah keluar.

_-tunggu 10 tahun lagi ^^ fufufu... Ajep-ajep -_

"..."

"sialan, kalau itu gue juga tau. Aplikasi kagak mutu," Ruki menggerutu.

Kemudian Ruki melihat-lihat deretan aplikasi-aplikasi yang lain. Rasa penasaran Ruki ditarik lagi oleh satu judul yang menurutnya menarik.

**-Mau Tau Inisial Jodohmu dimasa Depan?-**

"hmm..."

Ruki akhirnya mengkliknya, dan seperti biasa untuk mengetahui hasilnya Ruki harus memilih jawaban jawaban atas pertanyaan yang ada yang sebenarnya gak penting.

Setelah selesai Ruki kembali harus melewati lalodan untuk mendapatkan hasilnya.

Beberapa saat Ruki menunggu akhirnya hasil keluar juga.(=.=)

R * * * A

"5 huruf? R? A?"

Ruki memiringkan wajahnya dan mendadak kedua pipi Ruki merona.

"YESSSSS! Reila.. pasti Reila, benarkan gua jodoh ma Reila hahaha," Ruki joget-joget gaje di atas kursi di depan komputer.

Ting

Ruki menghentikan aktifitas joget berjogetnya karena tiba-tiba resultnya berubah.

R * * T A

"heeeeeee...?" Ruki menggoncang-goncangkan komputernya, "apaan ni woooi? Reila sebelum A itu L." Ruki menggeplak kompi tak berdosa itu dengan tangannya tak berperasaan. "aplikasi gak guna."

Ruki kembali melihat lihat deretan judul aplikasi di komputernya. Lalu ia mengklik salah satu judul

**- Mau Tau Ciri-ciri Soulmatemu? -**

"hehe..."

_ting_

(=.=tumben cepet)

result :

**- Tinggi -**

"uwoo.. Reila pan tinggi haha."

**-putih -**

"woo... Reila banget nih."

**- Pesek -**

"uwoo... Reila pesek?" Ruki mulai merasa tak enak hati.

**- bernoseband -**

"apa? Si Reila kagak pake noseband! Lagian emangnya ada orang bodoh selain si Reita yang mau pakai benda macam itu dihidungnya?" Ruki ngomel-ngomel sendiri.

"ah, bentar-bentar! Gak mungkin ada lah! Cuma dia yang pake noseband di dunia ini," gumam Ruki, perasaannya benar-benar tak enak sekarang seakan ia akan mendapatkan bencana besar. Ia tampak berpikir beberapa saat.

Ruki menghela nafas, "oke, kalau emang jodoh gue bukan Reila gue terima. Mungkin memang ada cewek dibelahan dunia sana yang memakai noseband," Ruki mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sendiri dan menyimpulkan semua seenaknya, supaya ia merasa lega sendiri. "oke.. oke."

_ting_

pandangan Ruki kembali teralih pada komputernya.

Result tambahan :

**- COWOK -**

BRAK!

Ruki berdiri dari duduknya, "aplikasi apaan lu? Error!" Ruki ngamuk kembali mengangkat komputernya untuk dibanting.

[][][]

Result :

**- Putih -**

**- Pirang -**

**- Bersuara emas -**

**- Pendek -**

Cowok bernoseband itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada menghadap komputer, "xixixixi.."

kegajean **-OWARI-**

* * *

maaf karena cerita ini dibuat oleh orang stress, jadi ceritanya ngikut stress...

**Original Posted** : Mei 2010


End file.
